The Raging Storm
by Sebastian-Michealis
Summary: Ever wanted a storm on free will? well here's my own life of Naruto series with diffrent characters in Kumo but I do not own anything.
1. Chapter 1

**Ever wondered who makes the storm?**

I Nakashima Masato a young twelve year old boy who seemed to be the happiest boy. Well one day In the centre of Kumogakure I had entered my house seeing my bitchy parents, they made me do everything while they got pampered by the Raikage.

"Mom? Can I go see Nakamura so we can practice our awesome jutsu?" I said while my mother had an evil glare.

"Well, you have to do..." All she did was list things I had already done .

"Mom I did all of that, I'm done!" She still had an evil glare.

"Fine you little brat.." She said with a pitch of anger in her voice.

In a couple of minutes I had walked out of the house seeing Nakamura walking down the street with a bouquet of flowers. I ran to her rapidly.

"Hey!" I said with a bright big smile upon my face.

"O-oh hi!"She has said surprised and nervous.

"Wanna go practice that new Raiton technique?" I said sorta ignoring the fact that she was doing something.

" Uh...okay! But um I have to go to my grand mother's grave." She said with a silent tear running down her face.

"Oh so she didn't survive the sugery?" I said holding out my arms to comfort her. But it looks like she just wanted to go as I let my arms down with a frown on my face. So I decided to walk to the number 3 training ground just next to the park so we could hang out when we were done. I had waited a good ten or fifteen minutes, while I jumped down from a swing set I saw the girl who had always beat up Nakamura, Alice Motsu-mo with her gang of girls. I saw in the crowd a girl on her knees crying while hearing some chatter with them saying some awful mean stuff about her. I charged my chakra for five minutes, Once I got to my limit I had used my new technique I was trying to master. An electric sword formed in my hand, burning it a bit , as I walked to them I said

"Hey back off the girl! Don't make me use this!" I said with the sword growing bit by bit.

" Wow what a D class jutsu! It's so lame!" Alice said with a chuckle to her words.

My sword began to strike the sky with lunges of lightning. I had seemed like a god but far from it, I felt a new source of chakra, something I had never felt. My sword had changed the climat and a storm began to rage over the village. The girls had a scared look on there faces when I glared at them with crimson red eyes that glowed over them while some of the ground shook a launch of lightning let go of my D class sword as it chipped a bit of Alice's hair .

"I swear if you lay so much as a hair on her I'll kill all of yo-" My strength had left me while I spoke, an anbu had been watching me to make sure I didn't kill them but only scare. I fell on my back only seeing clouds and a bird mask, My eyes felt heavy as I eventually passed out from fatigue. All I could hear was my Mother arguing with a medic-nin over if she could see me or not, I smiled while my eyes where shut as I gripped my hand feeling the most painful burn I had ever felt. _Am I going to die? Man it hurts!_ I thought to myself as I opened my eyes after I heard a door open in a rush, I saw her I saw my mother crying for me, I smiled and sat up quick.

"You worry to much! I'm fine!" I said seeing my mother smile towards me for the first time. I was happy to see her true smile and not some evil one. After about a day I was still in the hospital but I felt better, I heard a young girls voice and saw a shadowy figure, I thought it was Mura , but it was Alice.

"Hey! You come here to get what you deserve!" I said with my voice cracking due to my fist clenching.

"No I just wanted to say sorry!" She said with her face in tears.

"What the? Why-" Before I could say anything she cut me off.

"I like you and I'm jealous of that other girl!" She said while pouncing on me crying as hard as she could. I stares at her with shock in my face.

**[That's it for chapter one! Sorry it's sort but I'll have more next time with the boy of storms!]**


	2. Chapter 2

_Man she's crazy...cute but crazy._ I thought to myself. I wondered if this was a transformation or not

" Who are you! Is this some transformation technique?" I finally said

"No!..." She defended

"Ow! My hand!" I yelled as a nurse said pulling away the girl as my hand began to throb and shock me. I felt the power again, the power of lightning and wind. My hand grew the sword but it was disfigured..._Not again! I won't let this happen!_ I thought while the pain went away as I began to fight it. The sword went away as I felt the fatigue again. I saw a short vision of my mother doing something, I saw her and blood with an anbu. I could hear screaming and I felt pain in my chest. I passed out right after the vision.

_**Week later**_

I was perfectly fine when I heard someone come knocking at my door. I was back at home while my parent's were on some big Mission.

"Walk in it's open!" I said my voice a bit cracked from a burn I got on my face from cooking with grease.

"Uh Naka..." from the voice I knew it was her.

"What's wrong Mura?" I said worried about what happened and if she was okay.

She sat down on the couch as I turned off the stove and sat next to her.

"My mom has lung cancer...She has about another two weeks before she.." she said, I could see and feel her sorrow and grief.

"Hey calm down and breathe, ask the Raikage for hel-"As like Alice she cut me off.

"I did! She won't do shit!" I was in shock when she swore at me, she was never this angry at anything and she couldn't live herself, she was somewhat ditzy. And as soon as she broke out in tears I offered her to spend the night in my dad's room to see if she could calm down and try to get away from the depression. Alice was outside, I never knew but she was watching us she wanted me and she wanted to kill Nakamura.

"Hey Mura...G'night" I said looking down and closing my dad's room door. I went to the kitchen and began to cook a good meal for the morning. In the morning of the next day I had fallen asleep but when Nakamura woke up she had walked downstairs to the kitchen and saw the table covered in food: Eggs, bacon, cereal, minted potato salad and more. She had began to eat some as I awoke from the chair I had slept on I saw her with a nice bed head in her pajama's, I had screamed a bit with my face turning red.

"Ah! Oh uh..it's uh..you like it?" I said with a lot of stuttering in my words. But all she did was giggle.

"I love it! I simply love it!" She said with a cheerful tone.

" I was up all night making it, well besides the cereal and milk..haha! Hey later wanna go train?" I said as she looked at me with a smile. Later when we were done and put everything away we got dressed and headed to the training ground I had my accident.

"I hope we don't run into-"Some one had cut me off AGAIN!

" Get away from him you little bitch!" Alice said with her gang of girls.

"Alice stay away were training!" I said with my voice getting more angry

"Oh but cutie come train with some one stronger like me!"She said with a seductive manor.

"Piss! Off!" I said my voice in full anger.

"Fine, but I will have you..." She said dissapointed.

It was about an hour or two that Nakamura and I had trained. We sat at the park where the swings were.

"Mura..I don't know what it means but I had a vision...it was like a nightmare" I stated with my eyes concentrated on the sky. She only looked at me with a glare and looked at one cloud that was like a heart. But something triggered that made me walk into a some shade, _Ugh I need some shade, I wonder what that vision meant..maybe I was just going crazy_ I thought to myself as Nakamura came over and yelled out

"Tag you're it!" She yelled with a smile.

_**[Will Nakashima go for Alice or Mura?]**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Well you three are going to escort this rich man named Earl Shouko!" The Raikage said to my team mates and I.

"Yes!" The three of us said at once.

"My, my what a little team of bra- good looking children" Earl said with his chin held high like a total snob!

We set off into the village with our packsack's locked and loaded with supplies. My team mates are Lau and Angelina, Lau being an amazing medic-nin and Angel being awesome at genjutsu and taijutsu and then me...the lowly ninjutsu user...I can't even use a element technique, even the one I tried to do.

"Middle brat let's stop at a nice restaurant" He said indicating me, the leader of the group.

"As you wish!" I said adding a sarcastic tone.

I wouldn't mind going to a restaurant with Nakashima!" She said with her head down. Yeah I know another girl who loves me...Man this is impossible! This guy is bossing me with a quiet Medic and a obsessed girl.

"Fine!" I stated seeing a small place to eat.

We sat at a table looking at the menu given to us my the waiter. We chose our orders.

"I will pay since you are so obedient to me like royal dogs!" He said in a creepy cheerful manner.

We began to eat our meal as I sensed a dark powerful chakra. _Crap what's following us?_ I thought while eating a small bowl of Miso Ramen.

"Angel..Something is here, it's something bad..." I whispered towards her.

"I don't feel anything weird...?" She said out loud.

"Then-"I was cut off again but my own strength had grown as I felt my own chakra increase. I began to float and my eye's turned icy blue to a crimson. The blade came back in my hand, I thought I felt it grow bigger than before. I had blacked out but my body was still alive. Everyone got out as I swung my hand towards the roof splitting the restaurant in half almost. Suke had ran in to see me and stop me he tried to fight me but all I did was swing my sword and cut his arm almost off. Finally after I cut his arm my body dropped from the top of the restaurant to the ground with a big THUD!

"GHA! Son of a! Ahhhh!" He yelled out in pain while trying to heal himself and me at the same time. I woke up later on Angel's back my hand on her left boob as I screamed and jumped off right away forgetting the softness I felt.

" Sorry I didn't mean to!" I said almost terrified of what she might do.

"Haha! It's fine, you should say sorry to Suke thought! You almost cut off his arm!" She said with some disappointment in her voice.

"What? Why would-Oh..yeah..I blacked out?...Sorry Suke..."I stated with my eyes in tears.

"Cheer up man...I never want to see you cry, this is the first and last time..." He said with a tender smile. I got up and brushed myself off walking in front of everyone. We arrived at Land of fire's border we decided to take a break and camp in a mountain for the night. I was surprised...This rich guy has never said a word since the restaurant...I wonder what's going on? Everyone was asleep for the night except for me. I walked down the little mountain we had gone up and I went to go and see if i could control this 'sword' I made before. I tried and tried until sunrise, that's when the rich guy walked up to me.

"You better leave and get that thing for you checked, go back they can take me to the land of tea..."He stated with his left hand on my shoulder.

"I made this mission my priority, I can't leave you." I said with my words standing my ground.

"Fine, but if you get killed, it's not my fault!" He said with a chuckle in his words. I walked with him to the others as they just awoke from their sleep. We walked to a small village that was just ahead for breakfeast or maybe it was lunch? It's probably brunch! We walked to the village with the villagers staring awkwardly at us. We had arrived at a little diner place that was sorta like a ghost town. There where no waiters no chef's no anything! I looked outside and saw no one, there were a lot of people but they just went 'poof'!

"Uh guy's? I think this is a trick..." I said with my words becoming faint.

"Well we just saw a bunch of people! So don't lie!" Suke said his voice raising in anger. The table they were at began to float and smash into the wall when the rich guy had disappeared. We had decided to search the town and when we came back to the rendezvous point we heard a rumble and saw hands pop out of the ground and claw at us. _Raiton: Earth flash bombs!_ I used a string of handseal's and opened my mouth to let out balls of electricity fly out and blow up the ground allowing the hands to go back beyond the gave. We thought we were safe until...

_**[ what's going on? Is this a mere ninja trick of is it a supernatural event supposed to happen?]**_


End file.
